A not so Average Cinderella Story
by ak-chick
Summary: After a random meeting they started to fall for each other. But will Annabeth and Percy run into trouble with their feelings? Annabeth and Percy aren't your normal Cinderella and Prince Charming. Has Percabeth and Thuke, as well as others. AU, no gods or mythical creatures.


**I came up with this idea while cooking dinner I hope you like it. I know there is some information in here that isn't accurate but I changed some of it so it would fit the story plot. Please review it makes me happy when you do. There is line in this chapter I used from the movie She's the Man, I love that movie, and the line fit the situation.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Percy Jackson I would be man named Rick, but I'm a teenage girl so…**

**This is not your average Cinderella story, I'm not your average Cinderella and Prince Charming isn't a prince nor is he exactly charming. And this is not one of those corny superficial Disney Cinderella stories that all for some reason revolve around singing or dancing. This is were Prince Charming isn't rich or exceedingly popular, and he doesn't have everything going for him. He is incredibly dorky and awkward, but sweet and fairly handsome.**

**I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm not exactly miserable… all the time, my step siblings are boys, but my step mother is overbearing. My father isn't missing he just isn't around most of the time, he shuts himself in his office to study war history. My mother isn't dead either she is the most famous architect in the world: Athena Olympus. Her and my father divorced shortly after I was born, my mother was too busy with work to bother taking care of her infant daughter so she dumped me on my father. My father Fredrick Chase wanted nothing to do with me, he all but abandoned me so I ran away. On my mini adventure I met two irreplaceable best friends, they helped me in my time of need even though I was only seven their names were: Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. And my story starts here.**

"**Annabeth! Where are you?" My step mothers 'sweet dulcet' voice screeched up the stairs rousing me from my slumber. **

"**Yes Hellan?" I yelled down sleepily. **

"**Why is my black caramel macchiato not done yet?" I screwed my face up in revolt, her taste in coffee is disgusting.**

"**It's my day off!" I shouted down the stairs at her.**

**My step mother owned a restaurant before she married my father, it's in the middle of Manhattan New York, so of course it wasn't doing very well at first. So when she was allowed to access our bank accounts she got into my college funds and used them to better her restaurant. I've been working to replenish my savings account ever since I turned fourteen. That was three years ago I'm now seventeen and not that close to refilling it, but I'm working on it. Her restaurant is now one of the most popular in the Upper East side Manhattan. **

"**I don't care, get down her and prepare my beverage" She replied in a nasally screech that sounded like a strangled cat in a blender. **

**Sighing I walked over to my closet to find clothes. Grabbing a pair of faded dark blue jeans and donning a white Tonight Alive T-shirt with a green dinosaur with it's head cut off on it. Miss matched socks and white doodled on converse. I skipped my way down the stairs to pay heed to her 'Majesty's' orders. On my way down I ran into my reclusive father slinking his way up to is study with his ever present black coffee. He at least can make his own coffee in the morning. Dodging past him I made my way to the kitchen to make some nasty coffee that only her royal wickedness would ever drink.**

**Before leaving for school I ran up to Matthew and Bobby's room to wake them up. Flipping on their light switch of course didn't work, side-stepping legos and robots I plugged my iPod into their speakers and put it on my play list used specifically to wake them up, I put Justin Bieber. The only reason I have him on my iPod is purely for my amusement in the morning. It works like a charm they wake up instantly yelling profanities. Music to my ears.**

"**Again? Why is it that every morning this is how you wake us up?" Bobby asked while handing me my iPod . I don't hate my step siblings, actually I love them, they don't treat me like crap, unlike their mother. **

"**Because I like watching you suffer." I said ruffling his hair. "I'm kidding actually it's because I'm trying to get you to wake up earlier so I can leave for school earlier. I need to go now so I'll see you when I get back." I said grabbing my backpack and keys and running out the door. I jumped into my 78' corvette, one of my few pride and joys. **

**On my way to school I stopped by Thalia's house to pick her up for school. Her house wasn't far but if she doesn't hurry up we will be late for school. While I waited outside a neon green Kawasaki Ninja 250r sped out of the alleyway to the right, carefully avoiding oncoming traffic. The riders face was obscured by his mask, but I caught a glimpse of his eyes before he slide his mask down. They were the most gorgeous sea green eyes I've ever seen.**

**Thalia jerked me out of my own little world by slamming the door to her apartment shut. Thalia was garbed in her normal attire; Green Day concert tee, and ripped up jeans with her silver jacket on. She jumped in my car and threw her bag on the floor. **

"**How is life with the wicked bitch of the Upper East side?" Thalia asked through a mouth full of toast. **

"**Well hello to you too," I replied laughingly. "Same as ever I'm her servant while the boys and her are the best things to ever grace the humble planet we call Earth. And she woke me up on my day off to have me make her nasty excuse for coffee." I said scrunching my nose up and shivering at the thought of it.**

"**Lovely", she remarked sarcastically. **

"**Isn't it though, Does your brother need rides to school like last year?" I asked not seeing Jason running down the stairs in a panic.**

"**Nah, my dad got him a truck over the break. Something about good grades I think."**

"**And I'm guessing your grades weren't adequate seeing as your in my car right now." I teased.**

"**I don't know", Thalia said offhandedly, obviously wanting not to talk about it.**

**There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as I drove to school. "Hey do you know the motorcycle driver that came out of your apartment building?" I asked trying to break the ice.**

"**Yeah, that was my cousin the one who lived in Florida. His mom and dad split so him and his mom moved up here while his brother stayed with his dad. He's in the same grad as us. My other cousins Nico and Bianca moved up here too, they are a year younger. Why?" She looked at me confused.**

"**He barely missed my car while peeling out." I made up on the spot, but truthfully I was just curious.**

"**Oh great, the other wicked bitch is here." I looked to where Thalia was talking about, and slammed on my breaks. Rachel's limo cut me off. **

**Ever since we started high school as freshman Rachel has had it out for us. We didn't do anything to her at first but she absolutely hates us. She had the biggest most obvious crush on Luke for the longest time, but he was completely in love with Thalia. So he turned down Rachel on a daily basis, which she was not used to. And me she just hates me because I'm friends with them. She doesn't like our other friends but not nearly as much as us.**

"**Think she will go after Luke again this year?" Thalia asked with jealousy lacing her words. **

"**Why don't you just ask him out yourself?" she gave me an incredulous look. "I mean if he's already taken she might stop, and your obviously in love with him, and he loves you."**

"**But what if it ends badly? I value his friendship to much to muck it up with my feelings." She answered in a soft voice.**

"**He'd be an idiot, and the love you two have would last over an eternity." Reaching across the seat to rub her shoulder. **

"**Alright alright, enough with the sentimental stuff." Shrugging off my hand Thalia got out of my car.**

**Shaking my head I grabbed my bag and followed her. On our way up to the building we ran into the one person we were hoping to avoid: Rachel. And her posse of people who's names I didn't bother to remember. Rachel of course had her designer clothes and face made up completely, like she was someone's personal my size Barbie. We tried to ignore her like the anti-bully videos everyone watched as a kid told you to do, but of course it didn't work.**

"**Oh look it's Annie bell and Tia." Rachel remarked while blocking us. Her cronies laughed like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.**

**I sighed, this was a horrible start to my morning. "You know our names, we've been in school together since freshman year, now please move." I asked with forced politeness.**

"**I don't know that that's a thing that I know." Rachel replied trying to sound smart, it failed miserably.**

**Thalia and I stared at her incredulously, stunned that she is naturally that dimwitted. "Did that honestly sound smart to you? Because if it did you need help, 'cause you've got issues, major issues." Thalia said laughing. One of Rachel's cronies giggled at the remark until Rachel's glare shut her up. **

"**Oh yeah Grace? What did you do cut your hair with, a weed whacker?" She retorted smugly. **

**Thalia's hands curled into fists, she started trembling trying to keep her rage in check. "Why you little twa-", She went to lung for Rachel's throat, but Luke showed up and grabbed her by the waist. **

"**I think that's enough for now." He said picking Thalia up and tossing her over his shoulder. **

**Rachel turned red and fluttered her eyelashes at him and feigned innocence. "But Lukey I'm just the victim she suddenly got made and went to attack me but you showed up just in time. You're my savior for your heroics I'll treat you to a dinner date. How about this Friday?" She all but begged flirtatiously.**

"**Somehow I seriously doubt that. And no thanks I'm busy, actually I'm busy for the rest of my life." Luke replied casually while walking away with a screaming, struggling Thalia strung across his back.**

**Screeching profanities Rachel stomped away closely followed by her posse. This was a normal occasion, the rest of the school usually ignored it, but it seemed that some new students weren't they stood starring at the scene that just happened. They looked like twins, they were gesturing franticly to each other with their hands and speaking in hushed tones. One of them the girl approached me with her face half hidden by a floppy green cap, her skin tone was olive like her brothers and they had the same silky black hair.**

"**Um, is your friend Thalia going to be okay?" She asked nervously wringing her hands together.**

"**Yeah she should be fine this happens often enough, and she's with Luke and he would never let anything happen to her. How do you know Thalia?" I inquired.**

"**Uh, I'm Bianca and that's Nico we're her cousins." She said pointing back at the boy.**

"**Ah, well I'm Annabeth Thalia's best friend, and that was Luke, her soon to be boyfriend… hopefully. And the girl who was surrounded by the Abercrombie wannabes was Rachel, best to steer clear of her. Everybody has the same lunch time so if you want you guys can sit with us" I said helpfully.**

"**Thank you Annabeth, we'll see you at lunch." Bianca said walking away with her brother towards the front office.**

"**You're welcome." I said waving. **

**I started walking towards the science wing of the building seeing as my first class is chemistry with Mr. Miller. I was looking at my schedule when I felt someone bump into me. The next thing I know is I'm sitting on my butt in the middle of the hall, some guy is reaching for my hand apologizing profusely.**

"**I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." A voice above my head was repeating. It was a gruff sexy kind of voice. I've never thought someone's voice was sexy or attractive but this guys voice most certainly was. I had to know what this guy looked like.**

**I looked up to see a tall frame about 6' 2", with powerful legs clad in loose fitting dark blue jeans, paired with strong arms. His hands were calloused and muscular, in a way only hands can be. His body looked lean under his leather jacket and green tee. His shoulders where broad and neck delicately muscular. He had a hard defined jaw line with the barest trace of stubble, a slightly crooked nose that showed he'd been in a few fights. Short wavy jet black hair. And when he took his aviator shades off he had the most stunning sea green eyes.**


End file.
